For the Love of Domyoji
by JessicaGoble
Summary: Domyoji and Makino just exchanged their wedding vows, but how will they adjust to married life? Can Domyoji and Makino persevere despite the animosity concerning their recent nuptials?
1. Classes Begin!

**A/N:** Hey everyone!!! This is my new fanfic! It is based on the Japanese drama Hana Yori Dango. Firstly I just want to say that this entirely based upon the Japanese drama, I haven't watched the Korean and Chinese version of this story, nor have I read the manga or watched the anime, so there won't be any references to things that occurred outside the Japanese drama! Just a word of warning!

Also, if you want to follow me on twitter, I post updates on my fanfics so you can get live updates on your favorite fanfic! To follow me, you have to have a twitter account, and the website it www dot twitter dot com / jgfanfic. Just put that in!!!

Also if you're a big fan of Japanese music (I know I am) check out my blog! It's called Hayari no Ongaku which means Popular Music. The site for that is collegescenejpop dot blogspot dot com.

Anyways I hope you enjoy this fanfic!!!

Summary: Domyoji and Makino just exchanged their wedding vows, but how will they adjust to married life? Can Domyoji and Makino persevere despite the animosity concerning their recent nuptials?

**For the Love of Domyoji**

**Chapter 1 – Classes Begin!**

Makino walked, eyes wide, into the large study hall, her bag clasped tightly in her hand. She had recently enrolled in Tokyo Law School after her marriage to the world famous airhead Tsukasa Domyoji and today was her very first day of class.

The mahogany walls reminded her of her new home in Tokyo with Domyoji. His large mansion was so large a person could get lost in it, and now she was sure, that this college was going to be the exact way.

"All right!" she said, determination lighting in her eyes as her hand made a tight fist by her side.

"What are you "all righting" for?" she heard a voice behind her.

Her eyes narrowed and her shoulders slumped as she turned slowly around to her husband.

"You know, you didn't have to come…" she muttered, turning to him.

"Heh," he said, becoming flustered at her public insult. "Why would you say that to your dear hobby?" he asked, his eyes innocent.

She cocked her head to the side. "Hobby?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"I think you mean hubby…" she murmured turning away. "Looks like it was a good thing you took over the Domyoji group when you did, college would be too difficult for you…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing…" she stammered, fighting a smile from her lips.

She took another step into the great lobby, chandeliers hanging off of the high ceiling, reflecting lights against the wall. Her eyes widened as she spun around slowly.

"You're such a commoner," he muttered behind her as he passed her, walking into the office.

"Hey," he snapped at a lady behind the desk. "Where's the orientation being held?" he asked rudely.

"Domyoji!" Makino yelled in shock as she shoved him to the side. "Please forgive him, he's an idiot," she said, quickly bowing to the lady behind the desk.

"No…" she said as she dreamily stared at him. "It's perfectly fine…"

"Oi!" he yelled, turning to Makino. "Who are you calling an idiot?"

"You!" she exclaimed, before turning to the lady. Apology apparent on her face. "We need to know where the orientation for new students are being held."

"Hurry up!" Domyoji demanded, and Makino jabbed him roughly in the ribs.

"Of course, the new students are meeting in the auditorium one building over."

"You see, Makino? You got us lost!" he muttered, grabbing her by the arm and jerking her out of the office.

"Oi! Wait, hey wait!" she yelled as she was pulled from the room and out of the building.

They finally made it to the building over, and the auditorium was even more elaborate, having three tiers of balcony space and huge crystal chandeliers.

"Sugoi!!!" she said, her eyes the size of golf balls. They mixed amongst the crowd of new students.

"Hey, you sit down…" Makino said, turning to Domyoji. "You're not a student in this school."

He crossed his arms standoffishly. "I'm sticking by you, all of these guys have been staring at you!" he said as he childishly glared evilly in the eyes of every boy who looked at Makino.

Makino shook her head as she looked over the heads of the other students, as they searched for a seat.

"Welcome, welcome!" A voice called from the stage, he was standing behind a large podium, his body tall and lean and his hair carefully styled. He looked to be in his early thirties. "Please take a seat!"

Makino quickly began to search for a seat amongst the other new students, Domyoji held onto her hand like a ferocious mountain lion claiming his territory.

They took a seat near the front, watching as he adjusted his glasses.

"I first want to start by saying welcome to Tokyo Law School, here we drive to make our students the best lawyers in all of Japan. We pride ourselves on being the most prestigious law school in the entire country, and hope you all push yourself to make this institution proud," he said, looking around the room.

"Domyoji-san!" he called suddenly, and Makino's eyes widened as the spotlight centered on her, or well… Domyoji.

Domyoji squinted. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I had no idea that we would see you today… Would you like to come up to say something?" he asked.

_Just say no, just say no…_ Makino begged, turning to Domyoji.

"Of course!" he said, standing up as he rushed onto the stage.

Makino shielded her eyes as Domyoji stepped on stage. This would _not_ turn out good.

He took a step toward the microphone, stopping at the podium. She could hear women cooing and whispering amongst themselves as he ran his hand through his curly hair. The whole place lit up with loud applause.

Domyoji held his hand up then, always overly dramatic. He then slammed it on the podium, immediately silencing everyone.

"The reason I'm here today, is because my wife asked me to accompany her here on her first day of college," he said, his voice taking on an almost dreamy tone.

"Don't flatter yourself…" Makino muttered, hiding her face in her hands.

"But I must say one thing, before I allow her to attend this school…" he said, holding up a finger. "I will kill any man who dares to touch my wife," he said, his eyes getting dark. "That is a prom!" he said in broken English.

"Prom?" People began to whisper around her, giggling.

_It's promise… Baka!_ She thought to herself as the spotlight centered on her. _What are you doing?_

He then walked off stage, sitting back down beside her. "Did you like that?"

She rolled her eyes, and remained silent.

"Why are you mad Makino?" he asked then, overly loud. She sunk farther into her seat. "Oi! Makino!"

xHxYxDx

Makino ducked out of the view of the car that Domyoji had sent for her after class as she rushed down the city sidewalks. She had kept her job in the dessert shop against Domyoji's knowledge, and she had to work tonight. She sighed at the thought of the argument they had gotten into over it, but she needed her own time, her space... was that too much to ask for?

She rushed into the store, greeting her friend Yuuki as she quickly stepped in the back room.

"How was your first day of school, Domyoji-san?" she asked, turning to her as Makino went behind the curtain to change.

Makino ripped back the curtain violently, peeking her head out. "Don't you dare call me that!" she snapped.

Yuuki smiled knowingly. "What did he do this time, Tsukushi-chan?"

"You wouldn't even believe…" she stammered, throwing the striped kimono over body as she stepped out. "He can be such an idiot!"

"Did he really accompany you to your first day of classes?" she asked.

"Up until the last class I had to attend, he got a call back to the office…" she muttered, grabbing a spray bottle and cleaning the glass counter-top.

"This sounds similar to something I once had to go through with a man I once loved…" A voice said, popping out of nowhere.

Makino jumped, turning around. Her boss stood there, wrapped up in a colorful kimono, her hair pulled back in a tight bun, making her eyes look almost… wild.

"Okami-san!"

"Once, a long time ago, I fell in love with a man who wouldn't let me out of my sights…" she muttered dreamily.

"Here she goes…" Makino and Yuuki said in unison.

"He decided that I was too fragile to be allowed out of his sight, so he followed me everywhere, ready to protect me, should the need arise."

"He sounds like a stalker…" Yuuki murmured.

"Then one night, when I was attacked by a few sailors who had just docked he fought off each one of them, and saved me…" she said, holding her hands together.

"Eh?" Makino called, turning to Yuuki and then back to Okami-san. "You were attacked?"

"Yes," she said turning to Makino. "Appreciate your husband's overprotective nature, Tsukushi-chan," she said, coming up to rest her hands on her shoulder. "He may just be _your_ savior someday."

Makino spent the rest of her working time considering the words that Okami-san had told her. Maybe having him protect her wasn't _too_ much of an inconvenience.

"Okami-san, we're leaving!" Yuuki called, pulling off her Kimono, Makino followed her.

"Oi!" she heard behind her, and when Makino whirled around she ran into a hard chest.

"Ow!" she called, rubbing the tip of her nose as she looked up into Domyoji's angry expression.

His shoulders were tall and stiff and his hands were tightened into fists at his side. His eyes shot daggers at her.

"Oh… you're here…" Makino muttered dumbly.

"What do you mean, 'you're here'?" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm. "I've been searching the entire city for you!"

"Hey, wait, wait!!!" she yelled as he jerked her from the sweets shop. He pulled her down the dark streets toward his mansion. "Domyoji, your hurting me!" she exclaimed, planting her heels.

He let go of her then and rushed towards the direction he was heading, without her.

"Hey!!! Wait up!" she called, his long strides forced her to run to keep up.

He stopped then, turning to her. He pushed her violently against the wall of a local shop, his arms locking her there, one on each side of her body.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he asked, staring into her chestnut brown eyes. "I had no idea where you were."

"You knew I would be at work," she muttered, her voice quiet.

He looked down then, chuckling lightly before looking up. "I didn't even consider your work a possibility until about thirty minutes ago."

She fell silent. He looked genuinely worried about her, his shoulders strong and yet weak at the same moment.

"I'm sorry," she genuinely apologized, taking his face in her hands. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I just wanted to continue working there."

He turned to her then, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "All you had to do was ask."

She crossed her arms then, the mood changing then. "I _did_ but you said, 'No wife of mine is going to work at such a run-down place'…" she quoted, turning to him.

He scratched the back of his neck innocently. "Oh… well… I've changed my mind! I've decided to allow you to stay there!"

"How kind of you…" she murmured lamely as she followed beside him toward their mansion.

"You're my speckle one, Makino,"

"What??" she exclaimed, looking at him strangely.

He smiled happily as they walked down the street together.

Makino just shook her head and followed him.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. The Flavor of Life

**A/N:** Gomen!!! I'm sorry for the late posting, I've just been editing and reediting this chapter for the past week because there was always something I didn't like about it, but now I can confidentally say that this chappie is Jessica-approved ^_^. Make sure you review it!

**Chapter 2 – The Flavor of Life**

Makino woke up, twisted in the sheets of the large black bed that belonged to Domyoji, a bed she had been sharing with him for the past week.

It was moments like these that reminded her of why she married Domyoji in the first place. Here she was, wrapped up in his tight embrace. She looked over his face, her eyes lighting as she observed his childish features.

She leaned down and kissed his lifeless lips. His eyes slowly opened as realization piqued him awake.

"Makino…" he said, his voice deep as if he was dreaming of her. His smile widened on his face.

"Wake up," she told him, kissing him again.

This time he returned her kiss, pulling her farther into his embrace. "There you are," he said softly as his eyes opened.

The sheet twisted around her body was the only coverage her naked body had, and he slowly shifted it down to her waist.

She pulled him into a warm embrace then, his hard, chiseled body against the softness of her body. She kissed him tenderly and devotedly until he slowly pulled away.

"Now that's not a bad way to wake up," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. "What are your plans this weekend?"

"Well, I thought I may just stay in bed with my husband all weekend," she said happily as she leaned against his broad shoulder.

"That sounds like a _great_ idea…" he said, running his hand over her arm. "But I actually have to go to New York this weekend, for a benefit luncheon."

"Can I go?" she asked hopefully.

"Hence why I asked," he said playfully. "All of the F4 are coming along with us, also it's Nee-chan's birthday this weekend, so we'll have a party in L.A. to celebrate it."

"I definitely want to go!" she exclaimed, kicking off the sheet as she rushed to get dressed.

She hadn't yet become used to being naked around him, so dressing in front of him was very awkward. She giggled at herself as she remembered the first night she had fallen asleep naked in his bed, she had virtually pulled the entire bedcover set with her to the bathroom the next morning.

She threw on her clothes, wearing a simple cream covered sweater and plaid skirt. Domyoji dressed quickly to, wearing a stylish white button up dress shirt. He left the first few buttons unclasped. He then threw on a cream colored coat which complemented her sweater nicely.

"I'll have the private jet waiting," he said, kissing her cheek before heading towards his office.

"Unbelievable!" Makino said as she rushed down the stairs of the large estate, a few maids reaching her at the bottom of the staircase.

"Domyoji-sama, you're breakfast is prepared," they said in unison, bowing low.

"Eh?" she asked, her eyes wide. "I was just about to make something to eat."

"Is there something specific you want?" One of the maids asked. "We can have the chef prepare it for you immediately."

Makino sighed. She hadn't even come close to getting used to this. Having maids and other workers wait on her every need.

She shook her head. "It's all right, I'll make it," she said, heading towards the kitchen.

Suddenly an old hunched over woman, who required a cane to walk, approached her.

"Sempai!" Makino exclaimed, her eyes widening as she rushed to her side. "I thought you were taking the day off today."

"Me?" she said, a light in her eyes. "I haven't taken a day off since you've been alive, and longer child!"

"Eh?" Makino asked, her eyes widened. "You've never had a vacation?"

Tama smiled warmly at Makino. "Serving the Domyoji family isn't a job, it's my life," she said, devotedly. "Now that the young master has taken over as the Domyoji Financial Group CEO, I will serve him."

Makino just stood there with her mouth wide open. How could a person be so committed to one family? Serving them until her dying breath?

"Thank you, sempai."

"You seem to be having some difficulty adjusting to your new life, Tsukushi-chan," she said lovingly as she smiled up at her. "As to be expected of a girl who was once poor."

"I just don't know…" Makino said, sitting down on one of the expensive sofas in the hall. "I miss a lot of my old life," she admitted.

"Like?"

"Like working for Okami-san, and fixing my own meals, and running my own bath and—"

"I don't see why you can't do that," Tama interrupted. "The servants will listen to your orders, just tell them to leave you be."

"What are you two ladies talking about?" Domyoji asked, slipping playfully into Makino's field of vision, making her jump in surprise.

"Domyoji!" she exclaimed.

He winked at her before turning to Tama.

"It appears that Makino-chan doesn't wish to be waited on hand and foot by the wait staff," she said, and Domyoji turned to Makino.

"Do you really feel that way?"

"Well," Makino said, rubbing her hands together. "I've just—"

"A new wife wants to care for her husband," Tama interrupted. "But that's hard to do when there are many others fighting for her role as a caretaker," she informed, her tone wise.

"Is that it?" Domyoji asked Makino, his eyebrow raised in question. "You want to care for me?"

"Um…" she stuttered.

She felt a strong pressure on her back and she felt Tama slowly push her into a bow of agreement.

"Well you should have said something," he said turning to the old lady and nodding to her. "Give the rest of the servants the next month off, paid vacation."

"Yes sir," she said, slowly hobbling away.

"Domyoji…" Makino said then, her mouth wide.

He turned to her then. "Hmm?"

She quickly looked down, shyly. "Thank you."

"Didn't you want to make me something?" he asked, taking her hand.

xHxYxDx

Domyoji sat on the ceramic tile island in the kitchen, watching as Makino rushed from place to place, boiling, frying and baking.

"Hey," he said then, and when she turned she saw the mischief in his eyes. "Since the other servants are on vacation you could always become my personal servant again," he said, his eyes alit. "I think I still have your uniform."

"Pervert," Makino muttered, stirring a mixing bowl. Her hair was pinned up and she wore a white apron. "It sure does seem quiet in this big mansion, I almost expected my voice to echo."

He shrugged. "I think it's nice, such a big house means we never really get privacy."

"Which brings me to my next question," Makino muttered, pouring the contents of the mixing bowl into a pan and placing it into the oven. "Why is this place so big? I still get lost in here!"

He shrugged. "It's the Domyoji headquarters, it's supposed to impress and intimidate."

She sighed. "I prefer a smaller living area," she said, looking around.

"Do you want to go back to that rundown apartment building?" he asked jokingly.

She laughed. "We had fun there though, didn't we?"

"Fun?" he scoffed, shaking his head. "I just remember pulling my back as we fell through the floor."

"You deserved it that night," she said, thinking back. "You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"I told you that was an accident!" he interjected, grabbing a stalk of celery from her pile that she was slicing and crunched into it.

"Sure."

"Are you not happy here?" he asked.

"I just," she muttered, turning to him then. "I'm a minimalist, that's why you married me right?" she asked then. "Hana Yori Dango?"

He chuckled stupidly. "What does flowers and dumplings have to do with this?"

"This house, is like a large flower," she explained. "It's very pretty to look at, but it's not always the intelligent choice."

He turned to her then. "Do you want to live somewhere else?"

"No," she quickly interjected, "This place is your home, and besides, I like being able to see you at work."

He smiled boyishly.

"Not because of that!" she said, slapping him on the arm. "You're such a pervert!"

"What was I supposed to think?" he asked, pouting as he rubbed his shoulder.

She blushed. "Not that…"

He sighed then, taking another bite of the celery stalk he had stolen. "The way I look at it," he started, his curly brown hair falling in his face. "Even if you do want to move to a smaller place, it doesn't matter to me,"

She looked up from the two plates of food she was preparing with her finished food. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Because the only thing really holding me to this place, is you Makino."

She paused then, setting the prepared plate in front of him. She leaned over and kissed him impulsively and he grabbed the plate, his smile boyish and innocent.

"This looks like some kind of scene out of a manga," a voice said, breaking the silence.

They looked up as the rest of the F4 filed in the large, elaborate kitchen. Rui came by and set his hand on Domyoji's shoulder.

"I don't think I've been in here before…" Sojiro said with mild interest as he glanced around the room.

"Speaking of which, what are you two doing?" Akira asked.

"Makino made me food," Domyoji said, his voice excited and his smile undeniably boyish as he held up the plate filled with delicious items.

"Can you cook, Makino?" Sojiro asked, leaning against the counter as he eyed the food leftover.

"Why don't you just ask for a plate like a normal person…" Makino muttered as she split the leftovers on three other plates. Her hand paused as she handed Rui's plate over to him.

"Arigatou, Makino," he said in his warm soft voice.

Her relationship with Rui had become indefinable after she had married Domyoji. She couldn't call him her lover, or even someone she was fond of, but then again their relationship was too close for just friends. They were riding the line between the two relationships.

"Delicious!" Akira said, staring down at the plate of food.

"You really _can_ cook," Sojiro said as he paused with the chopsticks in his hands.

"Oi! My Makino can do anything!" Domyoji exclaimed as he took another large bite out of the food on the plate.

Makino smiled up at Domyoji as she took a bite of her own food.

xHxYxDx

Makino tripped over her own feet as she rushed behind Domyoji and the rest of the F4 as they exited the airport in New York. People rushed past her, bumping into her as they made their ways to taxis and to baggage claim.

"Domyoji, chotto matte!" she called, begging him to wait for her. He turned around then, a bit annoyed and she ran straight into him.

"Listen Makino, in America you must be assertive and forceful," he told her. Before placing his hand over his heart dramatically. "It's the American day!"

"Doesn't he mean way?" Akira whispered to Rui as they walked, Rui just shook his head.

"He talks like he knows everything about America, and he can't even speak it right…" Makino muttered under her breath as she passed by him.

"Oi! Makino! Chotto!"

xHxYxDx

Makino stood at Domyoji's side as they mingled amongst the other guests at the benefit luncheon. Makino could really only nod and say a simple "hello" to the Americans, but Domyoji spent almost the entire night speaking English. The other members of F4 of course spoke English very well, and were mixing well with the females of the party.

She felt Rui tap her on the shoulder as Domyoji was absorbed in a conversation with a few of the CEOs of another company. She followed him as he led her out onto the terrace.

"I just thought I'd rescue you," he said, and she found it amazing how he could switch so easily from English back to Japanese.

"I didn't understand a word they were saying," she said lightly, staring down at the cobblestone ground of the terrace.

"All you have to do is hold you shoulders back, lift your head up, and pretend like you belong there and they'll accept you in no time," he assured her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Rui," she murmured, turning to leave, but when she did she felt Rui grasp her wrist tightly.

"Are you happy?" he asked then, suddenly.

She turned to him, refusing to look in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

He turned away, the wind catching his hair. "I can't forget you," he admitted, clearing his throat. "It would be a lot easier if I knew you were happy with Domyoji."

A few moments passed between them and Makino slowly looked up, getting lost in Rui's never ending eyes which always knew her thoughts, often better than she did herself.

"I'm happy, Rui," she said, turning to Domyoji who was scanning the room for her. "He can be a complete idiot sometimes, and he's too overbearing and selfish at times," she said, smiling warmly. "But he was the one who was meant for me."

He slowly dropped her hand. "You know that I'm here for you, no matter what happens, I still want us to be friends…"

"Best friends," she added, smiling warmly.

Suddenly a figure stepped in between them, his eyes dark with warning.

"Tsukasa…" Rui said lowly, shoving his hands deep into his pocket. "I was just talking to Makino."

"Just talking?" he inquired, his eyebrows furrowing in accusation. "You'd better watch yourself, Rui," he warned.

"Domyoji! We were just talking!" Makino whispered, trying not to call attention to herself.

Domyoji turned to her then and when he saw the expression on her face as he ran his hand through his curly brown hair, biting his lip in frustration.

"If your going to be this jealous over just talking, then maybe you believe that I'm actually a threat," Rui said darkly, walking past him. "If only you knew."

He exited back into the ballroom. Makino watched Domyoji's expression, first it was one of confusion and then finally he looked down at Makino, and his expression darkened.

"Why did you leave?"

She jumped back at the bite in his voice. "I… I didn't really feel like I belonged there…" she muttered, clasping her hands in front of her. "I couldn't understand a word they were saying."  
"Do you want me to speak Japanese?" he asked then, gesturing to the party room. "If that what it takes to keep you out of Rui's hands then I will never mouth another word of English."

"You're such an idiot…" she murmured, turning away from him. "Why would I cheat on you with Rui? Why would I have married you if I was secretly in love with Rui?"

Domyoji silenced.

"You have to learn to trust me!" she exclaimed, frustration evident in her voice. "I love you!"

He suddenly grasped her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Forgive me, it's just… I know you used to have feelings for Rui, and it makes me jealous to see you with him."

"Well stop feeling jealous," she told him, hugging him warmly.

"Do you want to come back to the party? I'll translate for you, I promise."

She nodded, smiling warmly. As they passed by the entrance they missed Rui's expression as he ducked behind the curtain.

xHxYxDx

Makino slept against Domyoji's shoulder as they flew in the F4's private jet towards Los Angeles. The night had been long but she had finally gotten the chance to sleep.

"Makino sure looks peaceful when she sleeps…" Domyoji whispered lovingly, brushing his fingertips over her cheek.

"Does she always snore like that?" Akira asked, plugging his ears as Makino let out a loud snore.

"Oi! Makino's snoring is endearing!" Domyoji snapped, pointing his finger at Akira.

"A person must really love a girl in order to find her snoring endearing…" Sojiro muttered. "Ne, Rui?"

"Un…" Rui hesitantly agreed as he kept his head buried in his book.

Makino woke up when they landed in Los Angeles. She turned to the side to see that she was sleeping on Domyoji's shoulder and he had fallen asleep leaning against the crown of her head.

On her lap was a photo that had been turned over. She carefully picked it up and flipped it over and saw the image of her and Domyoji, sleeping together on the plane, the picture had been obviously taken just a few moments ago.

Below it was the kanji for "love" written in neat handwriting. She didn't doubt for a moment who it was from, and she slowly looked up at Hanazawa Rui, who had fallen asleep in his chair.

She folded the photo and stuck it in her pocket. All the jostling woke Domyoji, who leaned up and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked, turning to her.

She nodded, reaching out to take Domyoji's hand. He looked out the window at the dark night.

"I think we just landed," he said, stretching over his head.

xHxYxDx

"Nee-chan!" Domyoji said brightly as he dragged Makino by her hand towards Tsubaki's large mansion. But before he could reach his sister she reared back and punched him.

Makino gasped and covered her mouth as Domyoji hit the ground, shocked speechless.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" she yelled taking Makino by the hand and pulling her into a warm embrace. "I haven't gotten to see Makino in _forever_."

"Wasn't the wedding a week ago?" Sojiro whispered to Akira who nodded, his expression downtrodden.

"Oi! Nee-chan! That hurt!" Domyoji said, peeling himself off the concrete, rubbing his chin.

But Makino and Tsubaki were already heading towards the door, Tsubaki smiling happily and Makino looking back at Domyoji with an apologetic expression.

"I'll definitely kill her!" Domyoji bellowed.

"My husband is gone this week for business in Japan," Tsubaki explained as she moved to sit Makino down on the couch beside her. "How was your honeymoon?"

Makino sighed. "I think Domyoji and I fought the entire time."

Tsubaki laughed pleasantly. "Surely that's not the _only_ thing you did."

A blush crept up her cheeks. "Well, that's what it seemed like."

"Don't worry," Tsubaki said, gesturing to Domyoji, who was laughing with the other members of the F4 about something. "You guys fighting, it only brings you closer," she explained, propping her head on her elbow. "You're very unique in that way."

"You think so?"

"Mmm," Tsubaki said, nodding.

Makino nodded after a moment, smiling at her.

Suddenly Tsubaki stood. "Everyone, I have an announcement."

Makino's eyes widened as she stood beside Domyoji who had moved beside her.

"Tsukushi and I, are going shopping and will not be back until late tonight!"

Makino's eyes widened. "Shopping?!"

"You've never been to Los Angeles right? Don't you want to see the sights?"

Makino eyes sparkled as she thought of shopping in L.A.. She barely had the opportunity to travel before marrying Domyoji, so every trip was a new adventure for her. After a moment she nodded.

Tsubaki smiled happily. "I knew you'd want to go."

"Oi!" Domyoji yelled, pointing at his sister. "Los Angeles is too dangerous for you both to go alone!"

"What are you talking about?" Tsubaki asked, waving her hand. "L.A. is nothing like New York, besides we can take care of ourselves!"

"I won't allow Makino out by herself," Domyoji snapped, and Makino flinched.

"Tsukushi will choose where she wants to go and what she wants to do Tsukasa, I won't allow you to control her like she's some kind of possession of yours."

"She's my wife!" he bellowed, putting his arms around Makino's torso. "I at least have a say!"

"Maybe it's best if we don't go, Nee-chan…" Makino said, placing her hand over Domyoji's arm supportively. "I don't want to upset anyone."

Tsubaki just leaned back and sighed, smiling warmly at the couple. "You know little brother, if you wanted to go too, all you had to do was ask."

Domyoji's eyes widened and he quickly moved away from Makino, shoving his hands in his pocket as he turned to look out the window clumsily. "Wh…Why would I want to do that?" he asked, laughing unconvincingly at the thought.

Tsubaki smiled knowingly and winked at Makino. "Well we're leaving, aren't we Makino?" she asked, taking her hand. "Come if you're coming."

Domyoji just laughed, looking out of the window. But before they got to the door they heard feet shuffling behind them. "Well, I suppose _someone_ has to protect you, c'mon guys!" he called back to the F4.

"Do we really have to go?" Akira asked.

Rui shrugged lightly, smiling. "It'll be fun."

Akira and Sojiro smiled then, following their best friends from the room.

**A/N:** haha! I'm glad you guys think everyone's in character! I tried my hardest to capture Domyoji's idiotic/clumsy/adorable personality and I think I've done it! What do you guys think about this chapter??? Let me know in a review!!!


	3. Chemistry Like Apple and Cinnamon

**A/N:** Hey again!!! I'm glad everyone loved the last two chapters! Sorry if they're a little spaced out in reference to the updates but I'm currently writing 3 other fanfics in addition to this one (and I only update one other one as often as this one) so please be patient!!!

So the last two chapters have been sort of introductions as compared to this chapter, where we begin to get to the root of the story!!! Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 3 – Chemistry Like Apple and Cinnamon**

Makino, Tsubaki, and the F4 walked down the cobblestone sidewalk that led towards the most extravagant and luxurious stores in all of Los Angeles. Many other people walked up and down the beautiful streets carrying shopping bags and hat boxes. They caught many stares from the other American women and even a few men. Most were staring at the F4, who were awing the masses with their amazing good looks, charming personality, and the power they held over the world's finances.

Makino sighed and scratched the back of her neck absentmindedly as she walked down the street, feeling plain and boring. She recognized many designer labels she had seen her old classmates sporting when she still attended Eitoku Gakuen. The thought made her shake her head in disbelief, especially after she saw the price tags.

"4,211 dollars!" she exclaimed, grasping Domyoji's hand in both of hers. "How much is that?"

"About 400,000 yen," he exclaimed, reaching over to brush his fingers over the soft dress. "Do you want to see if it fits?"

"Surely you aren't thinking of buying something that expensive!" she exclaimed, holding her balled up fist over her heart. "I could buy 50 dresses at the thrift store back in Japan for that much!"

Domyoji clicked his tongue. "Honestly woman…Do you even realize how much money we have?"

_We?_ The thought of the money she had at her expense now was mind-boggling and to be honest, a little overwhelming. This kind of lifestyle was a constant reminder of how much her life had been changed since she married Domyoji.

She blinked then, looking down. "But that doesn't mean that we should throw it away on one dress that I may never wear!"

"Tsukushi, look!" Tsubaki exclaimed, waving her over. "Isn't it cute?"

Makino looked over to what Tsubaki was pointing to. "Cute?"

Inside the glass was a small change purse etched in gold and silver. The clasp was embedded with a diamond. On the front was the word "Love" in English. Makino leaned over and peered through the window at it.

"It really is cute!!!" Makino said, looking down at it. But before she could react she felt Domyoji's body hovering over her.

"Go buy it then," Domyoji said. Makino's eyes widened as she stood straight, turning to him.

"But… It's too much!"

"Shut up and just buy something," he huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly. "You can't just come out here and not get anything!"

Makino grabbed her purse and pulled out the new debit card that she hadn't used yet. It had the name "Tsukushi Domyoji" etched on the front of it. She had at least 15 similar cards in her wallet with the same name. All were expense accounts that she could use to purchase to her heart's desire, they were valid in either Japan or America, but none of them had been touched until now.

"I feel guilty," she admitted, flipping the card back in forth in her hand.

"Go on, Makino," Akira pushed, smiling gently.

"Yeah c'mon Makino, you deserve it…" Sojiro agreed.

"I don't know…" Makino muttered.

Suddenly Rui leaned down to her height. "Consider it as a purchase that will help the economy," he said, winking playfully.

"But… I don't know what to say to the workers…" she said, before tapping the sidewalk with her brown boots. "I knew I should have paid more attention during English class…"

"It'll be okay Tsukushi," Tsubaki said, gently pushing her inside. "You'll be surprised how much they understand."  
"Huh?"

The bell rang as she entered and a person came to greet her. She replied something that Makino couldn't understand, but when she turned around she saw that Tsubaki and the others were gone and that the only person left outside was Domyoji, and he wasn't looking in her direction.

"Um…" she said, shuffling her feet. "I… need… to… get… this please…" she stammered, pointing to the small bag.

"Forgive me, you should have told me you were from Japan, I would have greeted you in Japanese miss," the American sales girl said in flawless Japanese.

"Huh?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Are you perchance, of relation to Domyoji Tsubaki-sama?" she asked, bowing respectfully. Makino was taken aback.

"I… I mean she's my sister in law…"

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I look up to her so!"

"I… wanted to buy that purse over there," she said, pointing to the beautiful purse in the window. When she looked now, Domyoji had his face pressed against the glass, smiling stupidly and giving a thumb up in support. She rolled her eyes.

"Ma'am your total is $1,210 dollars," the lady said, bowing in respect.

"Um…" she paused for a moment, trying to round off the price in Yen in her head. But after a moment she just shrugged and handed the girl the card. "I suppose it can't be helped."

After a quick and painless swipe of the card the woman handed her a bag with her purchase inside. "Thank you for visiting Domyoji Designer Accessories!"

Makino turned then, suddenly at the sound of her new name on the girls lips. She cocked her head to the side, confused. But sure enough, when she looked at the bag the woman had placed her purchase in, it had "DOMYOJI" written on the side.

"Umm… Thank you…" she muttered, before slowly walking out of the store.

"So? Was it easy to communicate with Ashley?" Tsubaki asked, placing her arm around Makino's shoulder, all knowingly.

"She spoke fluent Japanese, and this store… it is…"  
"My store," Tsubaki said, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. "I only hire people who can speak fluent Japanese, so when my Japanese friends—" she stopped a moment to nudge Makino in the ribs. "Or family wants to shop there they don't have to feel uncomfortable,"

"Amazing…" Makino muttered, pulling the adorable purse from the bag. "So does that mean that this…"

"Was designed by me," she said, hugging Makino close. "I got the inspiration to design this purse after I met you Makino."

"Really?" she asked, looking over the beautiful purse. "I'm so glad I bought it then!"

Makino spent the rest of the evening shopping and enjoying the company of her sister-in-law and the F4, but as the sun began to set, they decided to head towards Tsubaki's house for her birthday party.

People from all over the world had been invited, from business execs to other designers and even political figures. Of course while they had been gone the party planners and the maids had prepared the reception and the decorations so when they drove up the drive it was elaborately bedecked with white lights in the bushes and trees, giving a magical feel to the large mansion. Over the top of the entrance was the words "Happy Birthday Tsubaki Domyoji!" written in English.

Makino and the others quietly entered the mansion from the back entrance, still dressed casually. They escaped up the stairs to quickly dress as people began to file in and mingle amongst themselves.

"Did you pack something decent to wear?" Domyoji asked, pulling off his coat and scarf, pulling his tux off of the hanger.

"Well…" she paused, scratching the back of her neck. "I packed a dress suit, but I don't think that's exactly appropriate…" she admitted.

He sighed and rummaged through his suitcase until he found a box. "I figured you would have problems," he said, handing her the box before winking at her. "You were never very good at dressing for a party."

She nodded in agreement towards her husband and opened the box, pulling out a shocking red dress that sank low in the back and strapped around in back and then finally wrapped around her neck. The skirt was light and swished back and forth as she quickly stepped into the bathroom to change.

"Oi Makino," she heard him say through the closed door. "I've seen you naked already you know," he said lightly. "A few times to be honest."

"It's not you…" she assured him, and to be honest, herself. "I'm just nervous to change when I'm not at home."  
"Then let me in, I can't get this tie straight."

After a moment she opened the door, standing before him in the shocking red dress, still wearing her white no-show socks. She spun around. "Could you zip me up first?"

He looked down at the dress, confusion masking his features. "Um…"

"Can you not find it?" she asked, turning to him.

He slapped his hands onto his hips stubbornly. "I know what I'm doing!" he said, turning her around and clumsily pulling at the fabric.

"Don't rip it!" she snapped, twirling around.

"If you don't shut up, I'll punch you!" he promised, and she stood still as he finally zipped up the back. "See? I told you! I'm a mister at women's dresses!"

"You mean master right?" she asked, grabbing his tie as she quickly straightened it. She shook her head disbelievingly. "Your English leaves a lot to be desired."

He huffed, chuckling childishly. "English is just a combination of words… It doesn't matter how you use them!"

"Did I really marry this idiot?" she asked herself, flipping his collar over.

"Eh?! You're the idiot!" he spat as she turned towards the mirror to fix her hair.

"Me? I'm not the one who can't even speak my native language efficiently!"

He laughed then and ruffled her hair with his hand. She slapped his hand away and he turned her around, his arms around her waist.

"You look so cute when you're angry," he told her, kissing her lips lightly.

"That doesn't mean you should anger me at every opportunity you have," she told him, slapping his arm lightly, but he kissed her again, and this time she smiled and returned the kiss.

"I love you," he told her, nudging her gently, resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled and stared at the floor. Blushing lightly.

He took a step away from her and bowed lowly, holding out his hand. "Shall we?"  
She didn't hesitate to place her hand in his, he wrapped his fingers around her gloved fingers tucking them in his arm, escorting her out the door, her red dress swishing on the floor.

They walked slowly down the steps to the party where people were busy mingling and enjoying the refreshments. Wine and champagne flowed freely and many people were laughing and dancing to the soft music playing in the background.

"Everyone seems to be having fun," Makino commented, looking out to the strangers as they continued down the steps. The other F4 along with Tsubaki were already standing by the steps, when they turned around Makino smiled down, hugging Tsubaki warmly.

"Happy Birthday, Nee-san," she told her sister-in-law.

"You look beautiful, Tsukushi," she said, kissing her cheek warmly.

"You do too," she said looking over her beautiful green dress with silver clasps and a soft felt coat.

She turned back to Domyoji, who had found his spot next to his best friends in the F4 and smiled. Moments like this she realized how important her friends really were. Not only had they been by her side when people disapproved of her relationship with Domyoji, but even now they were by her side during the happy times.

"Stick by me, Makino," Domyoji said then suddenly, and when she looked up she was surprised that his face had taken on a dark, menacing expression. She looked at the other F4, who mirrored his expression.

"What's going on?" Makino asked, reaching out to tuck her arm inside the crook of Domyoji's arm.

"Why did you have to invite _them_, Nee-san?" he asked his sister, gesturing to a group of five tall, well-built men in black tuxes and sunglasses. They were obviously Japanese and the one in the middle, who appeared to be the tallest and most handsome of the entire group, removed his sunglasses, tucking them into his coat pocket as he slowly approached them from across the room.

"You know that they are very close to my husband," Tsubaki reminded him quietly, her voice taking on a hateful tone as well. "They _expected_ an invitation."  
"Domyoji, I don't—" Makino started.

"Don't say a word," he warned and she looked up at him. His face was strained yet cocky, and his eyes were serious, which was rare for him.

The man slowly sauntered over to them and immediately Domyoji stood in front of Makino, almost protectively. Tsubaki took her hand in her own and stood beside her. Rui, Sojiro, and Akira quickly flanked Domyoji, standing beside him, forming a protective U around Makino.

Makino didn't really fully understand what was going on, but saw the look of contempt in the man's eyes and immediately felt fear.

"What's this?" the man asked, his voice was deep and menacing. "I just came over to wish my friend's wife a Happy Birthday and I get this kind of welcoming?" he asked, gesturing to the F4 in battle mode.

Tsubaki stood in front of Makino. "Thank you," she said, bowing. "I appreciate you coming here to celebrate with me."  
Makino understood that this man was threatening, and hadn't moved his line of vision from her since she had entered in with Domyoji, but what she didn't understand was _why_ this was happening. She didn't know this man, what interest could this man possibly have concerning her?

"Of course," he said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek, never moving his eyes away from Makino. "I'll see you later, perhaps?"

Tsubaki nodded and faked a smile, after a moment he turned and walked away, the rest of his group joining him.

"Who was that?" Makino asked dumbly.

Sojiro turned to Domyoji. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, for now…" he muttered, his hand forming into a fist at his side.

"What do you mean nothing?" Akira asked. "Did you see the way he was staring at Makino? He didn't take his eyes off her, even when he was talking to Tsubaki-chan!"

"I'll protect Makino…" Domyoji said firmly.

"From what?!" Makino asked then, frustrated at being kept in the dark. The group turned to her. "Who was that guy?"

"That guy was Hoshiro Takahashi, he owns the Takahashi Financial Group in Kyoto," Domyoji said. "His family was one of the strongest disapprovers of our marriage."

"You could say that the Domyoji family and the Takahashi family have been bitter rivals for the past generations, and apparently it includes _this_ generation as well," Tsubaki explained. "The Takahashi group believes in self-sacrifice and committing yourself completely as servants of the Japanese infrastructure. They don't believe in separating your business and your personal life, which was one of the reasons why they disapproved of your marriage."

Domyoji nodded. "They think that any marriage that is based on love instead of business is blasphemy against the Takahashi name."

"But… why does he hate me so much?" she asked.

"It's not anything personal against you," Tsubaki said, putting her arm around her sister-in-law. "He made some threatening statements one night about your marriage and your stature, and so Tsukasa is very wary around him."  
"What did he say?" she asked, grabbing Domyoji's arm for no other reason except to calm his serious expression.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered.

"Yes it does! Did he say he wanted to hurt me?" she asked, her voice hitching in fear.

The others silenced and she felt Domyoji's muscles rippling beneath her hand.

"So he wants to hurt me?" she asked, knowing that she had hit the nail on the head. She then turned to where they were watching her from the wall. "He doesn't look so scary, maybe I'll just go over there and—"

"Makino…" Domyoji muttered.

"He isn't going to threaten me and get away with it!"

Suddenly Domyoji reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop!" he snapped. "This isn't a game, this isn't Eitoku Gakuen and he isn't some arrogant kid who gave you the red notice, do you understand?"

She fell silent then, her eyes wide.

"You can't just walk up to him and hit him, _he isn't me_, do you understand?" he said.

"Of course I do… but—"

"Tsukushi," Tsubaki said softly, placing her hand on Makino's shoulders. "He didn't just say that he wanted to hurt you,"

Makino looked up at her, confusion masking her expression.

"He said…" she muttered, her voice falling.

"What?"

"He…" she couldn't force the words out of her mouth.

Makino looked around her group of comrades and knew that everyone had been privy to this piece of information besides her.

"Oh come on," she said, laughing lightly. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"He said he wanted to gut out your heart and pull it out through your throat," Domyoji said then, every word hurting him tremendously.

Makino's eyes widened, her mouth falling open. "W…What?"

"Tsukasa! You could have sugar-coated it a bit!" Tsubaki yelled.

Domyoji shoved his hands in his pockets. "She deserved to know the truth."

Makino wrapped her arms around herself as she began to tremble. She finally understood why Domyoji acted like he did earlier, and now the eyes that Takahashi had stared at her with haunted her mind. She forced herself to glance up and look in the direction of the five, now menacing looking men. When she did Takahashi slowly pulled off his sunglasses, winking at her as he smiled hatefully at her before slowly leaving the room, leaving the other four men against the wall.

"That bastard…" Domyoji snapped.

"Tsukasa," Rui said then suddenly, he had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal. "You need to get Makino out of here, _now_."

They all looked down at Makino, who eyes had glazed over and froze in fear. Never before had she ever seen someone look at her with such hatred, such anger. His eyes alone made her feel like she was being pierced into.

"Makino…" Domyoji muttered, leaning down to look in to her far away eyes.

"Get her out of here," Tsubaki ordered, shoving her car keys into his hand. "Quick, she looks like she's about to fall apart."

Domyoji took her hand in his and dragged her out down the hall and into the cool night air of Tsubaki's back yard, rushing towards the garage.

Suddenly she heard a dark laugh coming from the exit they had just left from.

"Where are you two going?" Takahashi asked, leaning against the door jamb. He jumped off the short staircase onto the concrete path where they were. "Surely you won't leave because of _me_, right?"

Domyoji stood in front of Makino as he slowly approached them, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Are you afraid of me, Domyoji Tsukushi?" he asked, immensely amused. "Do you want know the secret behind running a successful company?"

Domyoji held his arms out protectively. "Stay away from—"

"You have to learn how to strike fear in people, with just one glance," he said, his expression darkening to prove his point.

Suddenly Makino tightened her hands into tight fists. "I'm not afraid of you."

His eyes widened for a moment, and then he laughed out in boisterous laughter. "You actually believe that your husband can protect you from me?"

"I don't know why you've singled me out, and I don't understand your motive for hating me, but I am not afraid of you."  
He cocked his head to the side. "Why is that?"

Suddenly Makino smiled, her eyes alit. "Because I'm not alone."  
He turned around then to where Rui, Sojiro, and Akira were standing behind him, their arm's crossed.

He turned to her and chuckled. "Maybe you're right," he said, absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck. "But will the F4 always be able to come to your rescue?"

She shrugged. "They've done pretty well so far…"

He winked at her. "Until later, then."

He slowly walked back into the building. Everyone was still, including Domyoji, who still had his arms protectively out in front of her. Makino walked up and wrapped her arms around Domyoji who finally relaxed.

"Thank you for protecting me," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"You do realize that you just perpetuated him right?" Sojiro asked walking up to them along with the rest of the F4 members.

"Maybe," she agreed. "But I'm not going to sit by and get bullied by him, I'm not going to live my life in fear because he threatened me," she said, laughing despite herself. "If I would have done that, then I would have never ended up falling in love with Domyoji, and probably would still be getting eggs thrown at me thanks to Domyoji's red notice," she said, jabbing him jokingly in the ribs.

"What are you thinking about, Tsukasa?" Rui asked.

"I'm trying to decide who to kill first, him or _you_!" he said, turning to Makino.

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you not to say anything? You just made it so much worse!" he snapped.

She slapped her hands on her hips. "Did you honestly expect me to just sit there and listen to him threaten me?"

He shoved her against one of the trees in the backyard, locking her in his arms. "What would you have done if Rui, Sojiro, and Akira hadn't shown up when they did, huh?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Domyoji, I—"

"You're such an idiot, don't you realize how powerful he is? Do you remember how much pain you had to go through when you challenged _my_ family? Now you've challenged the entire Takahashi Corporation? What were you thinking?"

"You'll protect me, I know you will!"

He paced then in front of her. "You just don't get it do you?" he asked, whirling around to her. "He can kill you, right in front of my eyes, and still not get blamed for it! He has so much political pull and control over the Japanese economy that he could easily cover up your murder, and then what?" he spat, running his fingers though his hair. "This vengeance he has concerning you, isn't personally against _you_, it's against _me_! He knows that the most efficient way to make me suffer is to take the most important person in my life away from me!" he said, pacing. "I told you already, this isn't some kind of game. We aren't stranded on some island, or searching for some tiara! We most certainly aren't at school anymore!" he yelled. "Your safety is in jeopardy now!"

She fell silent then, realization finally hitting her. This time a simple punch from a young girl in a school uniform wouldn't be enough to solve all of her problems, she was in serious trouble.

Domyoji looked over at her and put his hands on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be all right…" he promised, pulling her into a warm hug. "I won't let anything happen to you."

**A/N:** Aww... come on guys, we all know we love to see the protective side of Domyoji!!! (DON'T JUDGE ME... XD) Anyways... please review!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Sanctuary

**A/N:** Hey all! I hope you all like this chapter! Just for clarification, many of you were wondering why I decided to make both Tsukasa and Tsukushi refer to eachother by their last names, well since they're just married, I figured that they wouldn't be able to turn off the names they had developed for eachother just like that, so I made them continue to use their last names (and as for Tsukushi, her maiden name). I see them more as pet names at this point instead of them being polite with eachother.

**Chapter 4 – Sanctuary**

Makino curled beside Domyoji as they sat on the long flight back to Tokyo. She was absentmindedly playing with his wedding band on his hand as he looked ahead, uncharacteristically pensive.

"Domyoji… what are you thinking about?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm trying to figure out how to protect you," he said, his voice dark.

She looked at the remainder of the F4, who were watching him as well.

"Do you really think he'll do something?" Makino inquired, her hand holding supportively onto his.

"I wouldn't be surprised," he muttered, his expression full of menace.

Makino fell silent, staring at her lap.

"Don't worry, Makino," Sojiro said, winking at her. "We won't let anything happen to you," he assured her. "You're under the protection of the F4."

"That's right," Domyoji told her, gripping her hand. "So don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of him," she promised him. "I'm just worried about how this will affect your company," she explained. "I mean, you can't be with me at all times."

He stood then, pacing around the plane. She curled herself into a ball on the seat, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I'll assign you a body guard," Domyoji said, pacing. "But I just can't trust anyone with your life…" he muttered, speaking more to himself than to them.

"I'll be Makino's bodyguard," Rui said then, taking a sip of tea. Both Makino and Domyoji turned to him in surprise.

"You?"

"I'm the best choice, right?" he asked, looking at Domyoji. "You can be in contact with me at all times, and you know that I'll kill the bastard if he tries anything," he said, placing the teacup on the saucer. "Furthermore, can you really trust anyone other than us to protect Makino?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea," Domyoji muttered. "Besides, you wouldn't want to be with Makino _all_ the time."  
"Hey!" Makino yelled, insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked around the room nervously and stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly. "She would get on your nerves, you know?" he asked, laughing at himself.

"What?!" Makino snapped, standing. "Are you saying that I'm annoying?"

He whirled around. "What if I am?"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have—"

"Actually," Rui interrupted, silencing them as they looked over at them. "I wouldn't mind spending time with Makino," he admitted, winking at her. "It's been a while, you know?"

Domyoji reached out impulsively and took Makino's arm in his tight grasp. "I think I'll just protect Makino by myself!"

Makino turned then. "You can't!" she snapped. "You have to take care of the company!"

"Why don't you just push your jealousies aside and let me take care of Makino for now?" Rui asked.

A silence fell over the group.

"I'm not jealous…" Domyoji muttered, looking down at Makino. "I'm just trying to think of what's best for Makino."  
"Are you, Tsukasa?" Rui asked, his eyes stabbing into Domyoji's like a knife. "Or are you just fulfilling your own selfish agenda again?"

Domyoji walked up to Rui, his expression changing completely from awkward embarrassment to bellowing anger. "Do you want me to punch you?!"

"I just don't understand why you're jealous…" Rui muttered. "Makino has always been yours, hasn't she?" he asked, laughing lightly. "You're an idiot Tsukasa, because you fight too hard to keep something that will always be yours."

Domyoji then looked back at Makino, who had her hands on her hip and confusion mirrored in her features. "Fine," he finally snapped, before looking up at Rui. "But if I found out that something happened, I'll kill you!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Tsukasa."

"To be honest," Makino muttered, her arms crossed. "I don't really see why I need a body guard…"

"This guy…" Domyoji muttered. "I never believed that he would go so far just to push his beliefs on how a company should be ran."

"I don't think it's just that," Akira spoke up, flipping through a magazine. "In a way, I think he feels jealous."

Realization hit the entire group at that moment.

"Of course…" Sojiro muttered. "He's jealous because Makino and Tsukasa can be happy and their marriage is based on love, not on convenience…"

"But isn't this a bit rash?" Rui asked. "I mean… to kill Makino? Is his jealousy for Tsukasa that strong that he'd want to kill an innocent woman?"

"When rich boys like him don't get what they want, what do they do?" Makino asked, holding up her finger. "They throw a tantrum!"

"Why do I feel that she's talking about Tsukasa?" Sojiro asked, nudging Akira in the ribs, who busted out laughing.

"Hey!" Domyoji snapped, turning to the two of them. "I'll punch both of you!"

"See what I mean?" Makino muttered, gesturing to Domyoji.

"Makino! You better be joking!" he snapped.

Makino just turned away, whistling innocently.

"Oi!" he yelled, running towards her but she ran behind Rui.

"Save me, Hanazawa Rui!" she yelled, laughing as she ran around Rui with Domyoji chasing after her.

"I'm going to kill you!" Domyoji barked.

xHxYxDx

A week had passed by in a flash and Yuuki was heading home in Rui's car, thankful to finally be done for the week. College was definitely tons harder than high school, and she had the tons of homework on her lap as they drove home.

After some debate, it had been chosen that the entire F4 would share the task of protecting Makino. Akira was responsible for Mondays, Sojiro was responsible for Wednesdays and Thursdays, which were the days she worked with Okami-san, which of course was to her best friend Yuuki's delight, and Rui was responsible for Tuesdays and Fridays. Domyoji watched her during the afternoons and the weekends.

The entire week they had accompanied her to all of her classes, waiting outside the classroom until the end of the period and then taking her to her next class.

The rumors were popping over Eitoku Gakuen and Tokyo Law School that Makino was secretly having affairs with each of the handsome members of F4, and Makino was actually surprised that a college like Tokyo Law School was just as bad when it came to making up rumors than the three girl demons of Eitoku Gakuen.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Rui asked, turning into the driveway of the Domyoji's large mansion. Even now, every time she drove in, she was overwhelmed by the riches she had married into.

"I'm going to study of course, I have a test on Monday, and I have to make sure I understand all of the basic terms used in the law archives and study up on my history," she told him.

"Sound's boring," he said, parking the car and stepping out to open the door for her.

"I actually think it's interesting to study different judicial cases that brought around our laws, it's interesting to see how a law is made."

"Well then, more power to you," he said lightly, stepping up the steps with her. "I'm off to spend some time at the club with Sojiro and Akira," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Tell Tsukasa that I'll see him on Monday."

"Monday?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, apparently he has some big meeting coming up in Osaka and he needs the F4's help, minus Akira of course, since he'll be with you."

"Okay," Makino said, turning. "See you!"

"Bye…" he muttered, heading back towards his car.

Makino walked into the huge mansion, leaving her shoes by the door as she quickly slipped on her slippers, rushing up the stairs to Domyoji's office.

But when she opened the door she saw that the room was dark and unoccupied. She cocked her head to the side confusingly.

"Where is he?" she asked herself out-loud.

She then checked their bedroom, and then the kitchen, and he wasn't either places. Since she was terrified of navigating the mansion without a map, she decided to call him.

She pulled out the special gold cell-phone which was designed specifically just for their own use and pulled his number up on the speed dial.

The phone rang a few times, but then went to voicemail and she hung up the phone before the beep, deciding not to leave a message.

What was going on? It was unlike Domyoji to leave her in the house by herself, especially while people were supposedly out to kill her.

She decided to bury her worries and cook dinner for them, taking some ingredients out of the refrigerator as she hummed a light tune, not noticing the shadow that lured in the corner.

xHxYxDx

"Tsukasa…?" Rui asked as he stepped up the steps of the club. "I thought you were at home."

Tsukasa shrugged, downing his drink. "I was done, so I thought I'd go hang out with my friends for a while, is that so strange?"

"Wait a minute…" Sojiro muttered, his arms around two scantily clad women. "If we're all here…"

"Then where is Makino?" Akira finished, his arms around a few women in their early thirties.

Suddenly Domyoji stood realization hitting him. "I thought she was with you!" he said, pointing at Rui.

"You _know_ that I always drop her off after school!" Rui snapped.

Suddenly Domyoji's cell phone rang, and he dug it out of his pocket.

"It's probably a ransom call…" Akira muttered shaking his head.

"It's Makino…" Domyoji said, quickly picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Makino yelled so loudly over the phone that Domyoji had to pull the phone away from his ear. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"OF COURSE I'M ALL RIGHT!!!" she snapped and the other members of the F4 laughed silently. "YOUR DINNER'S GETTING COLD!"

Domyoji turned and shouted straight into the mouthpiece. "QUIT YELLING, I CAN HEAR JUST FINE!!!"

"IF YOU'RE AT THAT CLUB WITH ALL THOSE UGLY BIMBOS I SWEAR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" Makino threatened, her voice angry.

"I'M COMING, GEEZ!" Domyoji snapped, slamming the phone shut.

"That woman…" Domyoji muttered. "Who does she think she is, telling the great me where to go and what to do?" he asked.

"Go home and see your wife, Tsukasa," Sojiro said, laughing lightly. "I would be afraid for your life if you chose to stay here."

"Shut up!" Domyoji snapped, grabbing his coat, leaving.

xHxYxDx

Domyoji walked into his large mansion, not stopping to remove his shoes as he walked over the threshold.

"Just where is that woman?" he asked himself, walking towards the stairs.

Suddenly a piercing scream came from the kitchen and immediately Domyoji recognized it as Makino's.

"Makino?" he choked, running towards the kitchen. He threw the door open, running inside. "MAKINO!!!"

He saw her then, standing on top of a chair, her arm stretched out as she pointed to a corner of the kitchen.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking over the room.

"Save me!!" she yelled, continuing to point at the corner of the room.

When he looked to where she was pointing his eyes widened. In the room was a tiny white mouse, cowering in the corner she was pointing to.

"Get it!" she yelled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" he yelled, running over to her to jump on the chair she was standing on. "YOU GET IT!!!"

"THERE ISN'T ENOUGH ROOM ON THIS CHAIR!"  
Suddenly the mouse scurried past the oven and under the island. They both let out a feminine yelp.

"DOMYOJI!" she yelled, squeezing herself against his body to keep from falling off the chair. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE MAN?"

He turned down to glare at her. "YOU _KNOW_ I HATE ANIMALS!"

Suddenly the mouse scurried under the counter by the chair and into his hole, but before that Makino had jumped into Domyoji's arms and they both went crashing to the floor.

Domyoji grunted, looking down at Makino who fell on top of him, she slowly raised her head propping herself on the floor. "Are you all right?"  
"Of course I'm not all right," he said, looking up at her as she straddled him. "I could be injured!"  
"You sound just fine…" Makino muttered, planting her hand on his chest as she felt around his torso. "I don't feel any broken bones," she then leaned down and rested her forehead against his. "No fever…"

He then impulsively kissed her, running his hand through her ebony hair. "You're an idiot."  
"_You're_ the idiot…" she whispered fondly, slowly standing and then extending her hand to him to help him up, he took it after a moment and she jerked him up beside her.

Domyoji stood behind her as she quickly divided the food amongst the two of them, heading towards the dining room. He grabbed his plate out of her hand before she could exit, holding it by his chest.

"It's been a while since I've eaten in here," Domyoji muttered, looking over the long table which was easily the length of the entire room. She set her plate at on end of the table and he headed for the other end.

"Where are you going?" she asked, turning to him.

He sat down on the far away chair. "My old lady and I used to always eat dinner at opposite ends, I guess I'm just used to it this way."

She picked up her plate and followed him to the other side of table, sitting at the chair beside his. "Well, I'm definitely not her, and I prefer it this way," she told him, kissing his cheek.

He blushed and grinned at her. "I don't think I would have been that attracted to you if you had reminded me of her,"

She giggled, standing up, holding herself straight in a mocking way. "What are you doing, Tsukasa?" she mocked, pursing her lips together. "Don't you know that you're supposed to chew with your mouth closed?" she asked, showing her best impression of his mother. He busted out laughing. "Haven't you learned your manners yet?"

"Manners indeed…" a voice called from the entrance and when they turned around they saw Domyoji's mother standing in the corridor, Nishida beside her.

Makino slowly sank down in her seat, mortified. "I was just…"

His mother walked up to them, laughing lightly. "Trust me, I've heard much worse this week than that."

"What's going on?" Domyoji asked, setting down his chopsticks.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" she asked, setting a newspaper on the table, on the front page was a picture of Domyoji and Makino's wedding, the two of them in a loving embrace. Above it were the words, "Wedding To Commoner Causing Business Conflicts?" and below that was written. "Is Tsukushi Domyoji really interested in romance, or is it only business?"

"What do they mean?" Makino asked, as Domyoji read over the article.

"Apparently the media likes to label you as a gold-digger," Domyoji muttered, continuing to read.

"That's not true though, I—"

"The media isn't necessarily looking for the truth," Domyoji's mother muttered. "You know where this stems from right?"

"Takahashi… he's trying to turn the public against Makino," Domyoji muttered.

"It's working too," she replied. "The press is swarming outside of the gates of Eitoku Gakuen and Tokyo Law School, waiting for her."

Makino looked down at the article, a frown pulling across her lips.

"I'm sure your family are being smothered by the press as well," she muttered.

As soon as she said that, Makino's phone rang. She slowly pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was her mother calling.

She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Tsukushi?!" her mother's worried voice called. "What's going on? There are reporters and camera men outside wanting to talk to us about you and Tsukasa-kun's marriage, did something happen?!"

"I'll be right there, Okaa-san," she muttered, her free hand forming into a fist at her side, once again she was being targeted by one of the most powerful families in all of Tokyo, and her family was suffering again as a result of that.

"Okay, hurry Tsukushi!" her mother said before hanging up the phone.

"Surely you're not thinking of going there…" Nishida muttered, he had been assigned by Domyoji to overlook the press and the public relations of the company, other than just being a secretary. Since Kaede Domyoji was still the official representative of the Domyoji Corporation, they worked closely together, but not as servant and master.

"I'm not going to allow Takahashi to make my family suffer like this!" Makino snapped, rushing to the door where she pulled her boots over her jeans. "If the press wants to know my true intentions, I'll tell them!"

"Wait a minute, Makino," Domyoji said, taking her hand to keep her from exiting the house. "I'll go with you."

"He targeted me, Domyoji, I don't want to pull you into this."  
"I'm _already_ a part of this," Domyoji snapped, following her out the door. "What they do to you, they do to me too."

She turned to him and after a moment, she nodded.

"Don't worry Makino," he told her, as they climbed into his car. "This time you have the Domyoji corporation behind you."

xHxYxDx

Makino's eyes widened as they pulled up to her parent's house. It was a simple home with two stories and front yard, except the entire front yard was covered with reporters and flashing cameras. As soon as the car stopped they found themselves surrounded by the press beating against the car and trying to look through the tinted windows.

"Domyoji…" Makino muttered.

"I'll take care of this…" Domyoji said, opening the driver's side, climbing out. As soon as he did the cameras went wild and microphones were shoved in his face, but he ignored them and pushed to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and pushed back the press enough so that Makino could at least climb out of the car.

As soon as the press caught a glimpse of Makino they began shoving against Domyoji, which pressed them against the car.

"Mrs. Domyoji!" Voices popped up from all over them. Then the questions came.

"Where do you see the Domyoji corporation in the coming years?"  
"Is it true you're secretly having an affair with your husband's best friend?"

"What relation do you have with the Takahashi corporation?"

"What is your secret agenda behind marrying into the Domyoji family?

Makino pushed past the reporters and camera men, shielding her eyes from the camera flashes as she climbed up onto the porch, closing the gate to leave them at bay.

She then turned to them, Domyoji standing beside her. They immediately silenced, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I know why you all have gathered here today," she said, her voice sharp. "I'm here to clear up a few misunderstandings…"

"Mrs. Domyoji, could you comment on the relationship between yourself and F4 member Hanazawa Rui?"

"Of course," she said, clasping her hands in front of her. "He is my husband's best friend, and a friend of mine, that is all."  
"It is said that your past as a commoner will affect your ability to sufficiently lead Domyoji Financial Group beside your husband, how do you comment?"  
"I understand that the public is worried about my lack of experience and education in business, and my ability to lead this company into prosperity," she paused, turning to them. "But know that I am doing my best, and under the guidance of my husband, I am confident that I will have no problems adjusting to this new responsibility."

"What is the current relationship status between the Takahashi corporation and the Domyoji corporation?" another reporter asked.

Domyoji stepped forward. "Unfortunately, the heir to Takahashi corporation has taken it upon himself to sever the bonds of acquaintanceship and threaten my wife," Domyoji interjected, as Makino silenced. "We are no longer business allies."

"What will this mean for the future of Japan?" someone called out.

"I don't foresee an issue concerning that," Domyoji said, assuredly. "Stocks are up and the economy is flourishing as usual."

"This is a question for Mrs. Domyoji," someone said. "Should the stocks fall and the economy falter, will you accept responsibility?"  
Makino's eyes widened. "I don't understand."  
"The cause for the Takahashi corporation and the Domyoji corporation's alliance falling, is because of you, correct?"

"But—"

"If it hadn't been for your marriage into the Domyoji family, this alliance would still exist, correct?"

"But I didn't—"

"Tsukushi Domyoji is my wife," Domyoji called out. "Whether or not our marriage affected this alliance breaking apart isn't an issue, she is a part of my family now, and should that reflect poorly upon her, then let it reflect poorly upon me as well."

She looked up and Domyoji, thankful for his ability to stand up to the press.

"That is all the questions we will take for today…" he said, leading her into the house where her family was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Tsukushi!" her mother said, taking her into a warm embrace. "You did such a wonderful job!"

Her brother and father applauded in response.

"I'm sorry I've dragged you all into this again…" Makino muttered, slipping off her shoes. "I just can't seem to stay out of the games of people with too much money and too much time on their hands."

"Don't worry about us," Makino's mom said, "We've fought too long and hard for you two to see you regret it now."

Makino nodded, smiling warmly as Domyoji came behind her. "I think they finally left."

"Thank god," Makino muttered, collapsing onto the couch, exhausted. "I wonder what kind of lies they're going to spin now,"

"We'll just have to wait and see…" Domyoji mumbled, "But don't worry, I'm behind you all the way."

"Thank you," Makino said, curling up beside him, sighing deeply, as if the whole world was crashing around them and they could do nothing except watch.

**A/N:** I hope you all liked it!! please review and let me know what you think!!!


End file.
